I Will Still Love You
by Miyu2
Summary: A different final battle with Seifer. Seifer and Quistis loved each other before everything started...but what happens now when they're mortal enemies? Warning! Character death


I will still Love you

I will still love you

(Seifer's POV) I know they'll soon be here, I can always feel when Quistis is close by. Ever since we where children I've kept her inside of me and no matter how hard I try I can't get rid of her. She'll always stay there, hidden in my heart. A secret never meant to be told. 

She was the first girl I ever kissed and I can still sometimes feel her soft lips upon mine, they're burned into my memory and keeps on haunting me during lonely nights. It was a warm summer night and we lay on the beach watching the stars. Further down the beach I could hear Squall, Selphie, Zell and Irvine playing in the water and shouting for us to join them. But I didn't want to, I wanted to stay close by her side and then without even thinking I kissed her. She didn't scream and she didn't hit me, she just smiled and I felt myself falling. I didn't know why I felt the way I did at that time, I was so young but that feeling never went away. 

__

Time may take us apart, but I will still love you, I promise

And when the stars, stars are falling

I'll keep calling 

I promise that you'll be my one my only

Everything

I'll never be untrue

And I promise back that for your love I will do anything

I will give you the stars

I will buy you the moon

And even through the longest of our nights

Even through the darkest days our

Love will find a way

(Quistis's POV) I walk in silence behind Squall and Rinoa and I know we'll soon meet him. My soul is aching and my heart feel like dying but I know what I have to do. I'll fight to the very end and so will he; we owe each other that much. Funny, the only man I've ever loved and ever will love is the one that I now have to face in a fight with a deadly outcome. I feel like screaming but my lips won't move. I feel like running away but my feet won't obey me. I have to fight him; I have to stand there together with Squall and Rinoa for our final face-off with Seifer. 

The kiss he gave me when we where children is the only memory I'll never forget, no matter how many GF's I use. It's burned its way into my mind and it's the curse and blessing of my life. 

__

And when the stars are falling, I'll keep calling

I will still love you

And when your dreams are fading, I'll be waiting

I will still love you

(Seifer's POV) I wonder who'll die today, she or me? I'll fight to the end but will I have the strength to kill her? Will I be able to let her die by my gunblade? These questions keep on flashing through my head and I don't know what the answer is to any of them. 

__

You are my summer breeze, my winter somber, springtime oh

My autumn touch of all

You are my skin, my rain a way

Which my love flows cuz you're all

The smile of my heart and the breath of my soul

But ever if we find ourselves apart

We will hold out hopes and dreams

Forever in our hearts

(Quistis's POV) If we win today Rinoa and Squall will still have each other but all I'll have is a dark hole. An empty spot that I'll never be able to fill. Even though I'm still so young I know I'll never be complete again. It was perhaps a love never meant to be but it was at the same time a love deeper than I ever thought was possible to feel. I'll love him to the end and beyond it

__

And when the stars are falling, I'll keep calling

I will still love you

And when your dreams are fading, I'll be waiting

I will still love you

(Seifer's POV) I hear them coming now; I can hear their footsteps echoing. The time has finally come but I feel nothing but emptiness on the inside. It's time for me to put of the biggest show in my entire life; I can't let them see my doubts. So I hold my Hyperion firmly in my hands and turn around to face them with my usual smirk. 

__

Tell me how you feel

I finally know how to feel, tell me if it's real

And my heart is telling it's real

So real, so real

(Quistis's POV) I see him now, standing there with a smirk on his face and with his weapon ready. But I also see what Squall and Rinoa don't…his eyes, those beautiful azure eyes, are dead. They're like mine and I wonder why the other's failed to see that. I guess they're too nervous about the battle. I'm not nervous 'cause no matter how I look at it, I'll loose. The world may win but I'll loose. I close my eyes and push away my tears and pull out my save the queen. It's time.

__

And when the stars are falling, I'll keep calling

I will still love you

And when your dreams are fading, I'll be waiting

I will still love you

Seifer: So you finally showed up, I was almost beginning to think you'd changed your mind

Squall: Whatever, it's time for you to die

Seifer: NO, it's you that'll do the dying part here Squall

Quistis: (Trying to sound confidant) Let's just skip the chatting part, shall we? 

Seifer: Time to die SeeD's 

__

Time will take us apart, that's true

But I will always be there for you

You're in my heart and you'll be in my dreams

No matter how many miles between

I promise you that I won't forget

The day we kissed, of the day we meet

The sky may fall and the stars may too

But I will still; I will still love you

(Seifer's POV) I feel the life in my run away and there's blood everywhere. I fall to my knees and drop the Hyperion to the ground. This is it, I lost, and they won. They're weak as well but then I see all the blood on Quistis's clothes and I can hear her weak heart beat echoing in my mind. All the walls I've built up fall down at once and I force myself to my feet again. With my last powers I manage to get to her side and then fall down beside her. She smiles weakly and our hands find each other. We both know we're dying but I don't care. I know I'll meet her on the other side and then there'll be no more obstacles for us to conquer, there'll be no more denying…there'll just be her and me. 

Seifer: Save her Squall…

Squall: (Trying to heal Quistis blood covered body) I…I…I can't

Rinoa: (Pushing Squall away) Don't you dare leave Quistis…don't you dare (starts sobbing)

Quistis: (Smiling a weak smile) don't cry Rinoa…(lightly touching the dark haired girl's cheek) thank you for being my friend. 

(Quistis's POV) I can't feel the pain any longer; I can't feel anything except for his hand around mine. Rinoa's sobbing silhouette slowly fades away and I stop hearing Squall telling me to hold on while wasting cura on me. But what can he do? It's too late now; I can feel it all slipping away and besides this is what I want. I'd rather die and spend eternity with Seifer than live a heroic life with an empty soul. 

Quistis: (In weak, almost quiet voice) I love you

Seifer: I know, I love you too 

Quistis: Wait for me (And with that she died)

Seifer: (Whispering) always

Squall: They're…dead (pulling a sobbing Rinoa close to his chest and watching Seifer's and Quistis's unmoving bodies. They looked so peaceful and even though there was a lot of blood he could see that both had a weak smile on their faces and they still held hands) 

(Squall's POV) We've won, but why does it feel like we've just lost? 

__

And when the stars are falling, I'll keep calling

I will still love you

And when your dreams are fading, I'll be waiting

I will always love you…

THE END


End file.
